


Twins?

by Sheogorath



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: AR, M/M, Magically Induced Amnesia, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf might be the only male of his race, but he has no desire to sleep with any of the women. Now, who's the prettiest boy around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins?

# Twins?

It was while Link, the Prince Consort of Hyrule, was eating dinner that his wife, Queen Zelda, had given him that special look he could never resist. Although he had been feeling peculiar for some weeks now, Link knew that for tonight, he would be sharing his bed with his wife.

✱   ✱   ✱

Some hours later, Link suddenly woke up, his muzzy headedness clearing up immediately when he saw that he was no longer sharing his bed with Queen Zelda. In fact, he was no longer in his own bed at all.

"Good evening, Your Royal Highness. Or should I say 'Good morning'?" asked Ganondorf, in whose bed Link now found himself. Strangely enough, he had been wearing a nightshirt when he had fallen asleep, but was now dressed in the green tunic and cap he had worn in his younger years while on his quest to save his kingdom from the ravages of the madman who had clearly abducted him.

"G-Ganondorf!" Link sputtered. "But how?"

"You're not the only one who can travel through time, my fine prince," gloated the evil Gerudo. "Although I had to do without the aid of the sages for _my_ trip. Now, shall we get to the reason why you are here?"

Link was so busy wondering how Ganondorf knew this information that he nodded absent-mindedly.

"As you might know, I am the only male Gerudo for several generations, but women hold no interest for me at all. So I've agreed to sperm donation for the others of my race, and have decided to have my pleasure with you. Also, I've decided that you are to be the mother of my only love child, and have thus had your food adulterated with special potions for some time so that you may bear our child."

With these words, Link was given the answer to his malaise that had eluded the royal physicians, then after only a few more moments, he felt the cap he wore being gently tugged from his head.

"Wait! What are you doing?" he cried out in panic.

"We can't make a child with our clothes on, I would have thought _that_ much was obvious."

"But I don't _want_ a child with you, I want to have one with Zelda!"

"And so you will, if you first agree to this one night in the attempt of conceiving _my_ child."

Not realising that Ganondorf's potions had made conception a certainty and feeling he had little choice, Link nodded mutely. However, when he saw the size of his nemesis' member, he scrambled back in the bed, his eyes widening in horror. Although Ganondorf's penis was in proportion to the rest of him, because he was so much taller and broader than the object of his lust, it seemed huge in comparison to Link's.

"Where's _that_ going to go?" the Hylian asked stupidly.

"Where do you think?" was the answer.

"But it's never going to fit there!"

"Don't worry, the potions you were given will help you to stretch much further than you would naturally. That will help with the birth, as well."

Unable to comprehend this, Link's mind shut down and his body moved without his volition as it easily accepted Ganondorf's large member into its depths, even going so far as to accept and return the Gerudo's heated kisses. Over the course of the next hour, Ganondorf entered and emptied himself into Link's bowels three times, then sent his smaller lover from him without the knowledge of what had occurred.

✱   ✱   ✱

Over the next few weeks after his strange dream about Ganondorf while in bed with Queen Zelda, Link realised that his previous malaise had been replaced with an entirely new one. Not only did he have to call off each of his sword training sessions after only an hour because he was too tired and dizzy to continue, a very unusual state for him, but he also could not bring himself to lift food to his lips very often despite the fact that his appetite was normally so hearty that he sometimes forgot the proper dining protocol. When Link saw the royal physicians about these symptoms, not one of them could provide an answer that would explain them, no matter how carefully they examined him. However, once the smell of fried kidneys at breakfast had sent him scrambling for the nearest water closet a few times, he had his answer at last.

"Although you are sick during a different period of the day than Queen Zelda and different things trigger it, Your Royal Highness," one of the royal physicians said, "we believe that you are suffering from what is known as a sympathetic pregnancy. Although you are not actually pregnant, your body is acting as if you are because Her Majesty is. This can't be treated because it's not an actual illness, and there are two courses it can take; either it will end soon, in which case the morning sickness will cease and nothing further will occur, or your abdomen will enlarge along with the queen's until she has given birth. In the latter case, your body will return to normal after no more than two months."

"Will I suffer birthing pains alongside Zelda?"

"Unfortunately, that is entirely possible, Your Highness, but we will be able to give you pain relief if you do."

Lost in thought, Link dismissed the physician in order to mull over what the man had told him.

✱   ✱   ✱

As his belly had enlarged over the course of the next several months, Link had decided to put off his sword training sessions entirely until it was back to its normal size, and thus had noticed the rather strange sensations emanating from it, feeling almost as if something was moving within. He discussed this with the royal physicians, but although they were initially mystified as to the possible cause, they eventually put it down to his sympathetic pregnancy. However, while almost falling asleep during a long and boring meeting one day, Link felt the extremely urgent need to pass water suddenly come upon him, and he hastily made his apologies while leaving the chamber in which the meeting was being held. He got to the nearest water closet only just in time, having almost wet his breeches twice on the way, and he sat on the wooden seat as he urinated, having long since lost the ability to aim his stream while standing. Then, his need having finally been relieved, Link began to make his way back to the meeting, only to have to return to the water closet when the urgency came upon him again. As he again sat on the seat and released his water, he sighed heavily, not in relief, but with wondering how to explain this latest symptom to the royal physician.

✱   ✱   ✱

After yet another month, Link was experiencing such a bad back and bellyache that he had a bath drawn to try and relieve them, and it was while he was attempting to relax in the warm water that he felt a crashing wave of pain run through his abdomen and thighs. When the pain went away, Link passed it off as a one off and went back to trying to relax, only to experience another fifteen minutes after the first. It was then that one of the palace servants knocked on the bathroom door to announce the start of Queen Zelda's labour, and Link understood that his pain was the result of hers. He never knew that his pains went first to ten minutes apart, then to every five minutes before hers did, and he never knew that, nine hours later, he was kneeling on his bed, leaning on his pillows before the queen was doing so with hers, either.

After this point, it was another two hours later that Link could feel the world's largest stool descending along his rectum, but he was in so much pain that he was powerless to prevent its exit from his body with each contraction that tore through him, and when it was finally out, he collapsed onto the mattress, shame warring with relief within him. However, his exhaustion was such that he immediately fell asleep, only to be woken just minutes later by loud knocks on the door of his bedchamber.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! Queen Zelda has been safely delivered of a healthy prince! Oh, my!"

Muzzily, Link looked at the royal physician who had come bearing this news and asked, "What is it? What's the matter?"

"You have had a child, Your Royal Highness," said the other man, holding a naked and bloody baby in his arms.

"Yes, I know that. You just told me."

"No, Your Highness, I mean that you yourself have had a child. You're a mother as well as a father."

It was only then that Link saw the umbilical cord leading from the newborn's belly to his anus, but he was unable take this in as, just then, fresh contractions started and he was forced to concentrate on expelling the placenta before the umbilical cord could be tied and cut, then his son was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket before being handed to him.

Once his son was being fed by a hastily hired wet nurse under his carefully watchful eye, Link said to the royal physician, "We need to tell the queen about my second child."

"Your _first_ child, Your Highness."

"Excuse me?"

"From all appearances, it seems that you gave birth earlier than Her Majesty, making this child the elder."

Link thought about this for some minutes, eventually resolving to talk about it with Queen Zelda once they were finally up to visiting each other.

✱   ✱   ✱

Throughout the entirety of their lives, the two royal brothers were never told the truth about their births, although many of the kingdom's subjects thought it was peculiar that not only was the younger twin the Crown Prince of Hyrule, but that his brother looked more like a Gerudo than a Hylian.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
